Speak Now
by lolzisme101
Summary: At first Gill and Angela can't stand each other, Angela starts to warm up to him but likes to prank him with Chase. Whilst Gill is being forced to propose to a girl by his father, who is hosting a Masquerade Ball on the 22nd of every season. GillxAngela.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

A/N: I haven't finished my other story yet but I have had this one in my head saying 'Write me! Write me!' all week so here I am with another GillxAngela and a lil' ChasexAngela. In this one she is from Tree of Tranquility but I added some features from Animal Parade.

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

**Angela's POV**

I sniffed the fresh saltly sea smell from the front of the boat when the captain came up behind me.

"Welcome to my boat Miss. I am your Captain my name is Pascal." He said cheerfully

"Hi Mister my name is Angela and I'm moving to Waffle Island to start my own farm!" I almost yelled in his face

"Well that's nice Miss tell me how old are you? You look pretty young to be starting a farm." He asked

"I'm 20 years old and my birthday is Fall 26th." I replied loudly. (As you can tell I'm not the quietest person ever.)

"So you are quite young, no child obviously but still... Well I am sure you can look after yourself. So just before we get there what's your favourite food?" He asked yet again

"Hmmm... Well I would have to say cheese and tomato sandwiches!" I squeaked in excitement

"Mmmm. Sounds nice!" He chuckled "Huh? What happened to the nice weather?" He stopped chuckling to look at the now grey, cloudy sky.

"I don't know..." I said worried "I hope the boat will make it safely to Waffl-" I got cut off as a massive wave hit me square on and dragged me into the stormy sea.

*Around 2 hours later*

"Urrrgh... W-what happened?" I croaked

A man in a white cloak smiled gently at me and spoke softly "You got washed up on shore, Pascal told us how you got taken into the ocean."

I sat up sharply. Bad Idea. A tidal wave of nausea hit me so much that I groaned and rubbed my head. "How did I get here?"

"The cook at the Sundae Inn carried you here after he found you on the beach unconcious." The man said

"Right... By the way, who are you?" I asked curiously

"Oh my apologies, I am the local doctor, my name is Jin. I work here at the clinic with my grandmother Irene." He replied

"Okay well I guess I have to go say my thanks to the guy who saved me. What's his name?"

"His name is Chase and after that you should go see the Mayor at the Town Hall, he will need you to fill in some forms for your new farm deed."

"Okay thank you very much." I stood up, bowed politely and left the clinic.

I walked down the streets of Waffle Town until I came across the Inn place. I opened the door and peeked inside where a guy was cooking.

I looked him up and down, he had peachy coloured hair and violet eyes. Pretty cute by my standards.

I strolled in and hopped on a stool by the counter as the man turned around and gasped slightly then his face mouled into a grin.

"Hi there, nice to see you're alright." He smiled

"Oh, you must be my saviour Chase!" I squealed and jumped up

"That's right." He smirked "So you just moved here huh? You must be that new farmer everyone is talking about."

"Yes I am. My name is Angela." I bowed slightly and beamed "You're the cook here right?"

"Yep, oh that reminds me I gotta finish this quickly." He turned around to resume his cooking

After about 5 minutes he was done and it smelled delicious.

"Wow that smells really good! What is it?" I asked with my mouth pratically watering

He smirked "It's a tomato risotto for Gill. He ordered it and should be here soon."

"Who's Gill?"

After I said that a platinum blonde boy walked in. He was just as cute as Chase with his hair and azure eyes which I couldn't help but stare at slightly.

"Ahem." He coughed tapping his foot impatiently "Are you going to stare at me all day or what?" He sighed

I looked away, a blush tinting my pale cheeks. "Um... no?" I said sheepishly

"Good." He snorted "Chase is my lunch done yet?"

Chase rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes it is Gill. Here you go." He said as he handed the tomato risotto over

"Oh so you're Gill, I am Angela the new farmer here." I said with a smile

"Oh right, you're the new girl, what on earth possessed you to come this run down island?" He asked rudely

"Well I think it's a nice town with intresting people. Anyways what gives you the right to insult it!" I shouted

He looked shocked for a moment then snorted again. "The fact that I am the Mayor's son should cover that."

"Well maybe you should defend your town instead of slamming it!" I yelled

"Slamming? How immature can you get."

I growled "At least I'm not an arrogant dick! With that sir I bid you two adieau!"

By now Chase's face was red with holding in laughter and as I walked all I heard was "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I skipped to the Town Hall where a chubby jolly looking man greeted me outside the door.

"Ah! Hello you must be Angela the new farmer! I am Mayor Hamilton!" He said cheerily as he shook my hand wildly

"Yes I am nice to meet you sir!" I yelled as I shook his hand wildly too

"Come in come in! You must do all the needed paperwork then I can show you around town!" He shouted joyfully and dragged me in the Town Hall.

Inside there was a pretty woman with a blue dress and brown hair just a bit shorter than mine.

"Hello my name is Elli. I work here at the Town Hall along with Gill." She said happily

"Nice to meet you I am Angela." I bowed again that was really becoming a habit of mine.

"The new farmer right? Here is all your paperwork Miss. Angela."

"Please just call me Angela and thanks!"

I sat on one of the chairs and filled in most sheets when on the last one it asked the name of my farm I paused.

"Hey Elli what do you think I should name my farm?" I asked clearly puzzled

"Hmm... well everything here is treat related like Sundae, Caramel and Waffle so how about Candycane?" She replied sweetly

"That's awesome! Thanks Ellie!" I giggled

I handed Hamilton the forms and at that moment a pissed looking Gill walked in.

He glared at me icily then walked to his desk and sat down to do some work.

"Ah, Gilligan I presume you have met Angela?" Hamilton asked

"Yes father." Gill said in a monotone voice

"Ok then good, who knows prehaps you two will hit it off!" Hamiliton chuckled

I sincerely hoped he was joking.

"I could never ever like HER in that way." He sneered

"Just as well I could never ever like a rude boy like you in that way." I scoffed

"Gilligan be nice!" Hamiliton scolded "Anyhow Angela shall I show you around town?"

"Yes you shall my dear Hamilton!" I said poshly and took him by the arm

*Around an hour later*

After Hamilton showed me around the town and I met everybody he gave me some tools as I walked to my new farm.

It was a cute little cottage with a field beside it.

I explored inside, it had a dresser, a bookcase, a bed, a toolbox and a small kitchen.

I breathed in the air around me and sighed happily, I was going to like life on a farm.

I stretched and walked back outside where I came face to face with a blue haired boy wearing a flame bandana.

"Hi! I'm Luke and I work with my dad at the carpentry in Ganache District!" He said energeticly

"Awesome! I'm Angela and I just started this farm! Nice bandana by the way!" I yelled excitedly

"Hey hey thanks! I thought you might want an axe to cut down any trees that are in your way!"

"Cool! Thanks so much Luke! Hey can you show me around Ganache District?" I asked

"Yep as long as you can keep up with me!" He teased and sped off

"Of course I can!" I shouted as I caught up with him with no effort at all. Boy did being on the school track team come in handy sometimes.

We ran down to the carpentry faster than the speed of light, okay so maybe that was an exageration but you get the dealio right?

"This is where I work with my dad, Dale and my friend, Bo. You can buy furniture and we can build you stuff here." He said as we entered the shop and I met them both

"Here is the blacksmiths where you can upgrade your tools and refine ores and wonderfuls found in the mines." We met everyone there along with Owen who gave me his old hammer.

"Finally we have Souffle Farm, you can buy seeds to plant here!" Luke exclaimed as he dragged me inside once again.

We saw a grumpy looking man and a strict woman arguing.

"No I will do the weeding today! Why don't you get up and do something you lazy cow!" The man shouted

"Because it's your job! I look after the shop! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND DO SOME WORK YOU GOODFOR-NOTHING!" The woman roared

"Whatever!" The man huffed and walked past Luke and I.

"Dear Goddess why did you put me with a man like him?" The woman sighed "Oh customers! I am sorry you had to see that my dears!" She apologised

"It's fine Ruth, this is the new farmer Angela!" Luke introduced me

"Is that so? Well that's fantastic! Since you are new here I'll give you 4 bags of strawberry seeds for free!" Ruth smiled

"Oh thanks so much! That's so nice of you Miss!" I gasped

"Please call me Ruth dearie. And if ever you need seeds or farmings tips come here. Oh also, my daughter should be around town, say hello if you see her, she is called Anissa. Also that grumpy man out there is my husband Craig don't mind his snide remarks he's just that way." She said

"I will thanks Ruth. C'mon Luke we better go." I said walking towards the door

"Hey Luke what's behind that boulder?" I asked once we were outside

"That leads to Brownie Ranch but no one can break that boulder." He replied

"Maybe I'll try to! Yeah I will and y'know what? I'll succeed!" I jumped and punched the air

"That's the spirit Ange!" Luke yelled and fist pumped

"Ange? That's my nickname? I like it!" I beamed

"Good 'cause it's not changin'!"

"All right, I better go home then. See ya Luke!"

"See ya Ange!"

I ran home at what I like to call 'EXTREME SPEED!' Mhm dat's right my bitches EXTREME! Oh right where was I? Oh... so whilst running home guess who I ran full throttle force into? None other than the Grumpy Gill. Awkward!

**Gill's POV**

My day was just getting worse and worse.

First my father announces that I have to propose to a girl by Winter 22nd, now I run into the one girl on this island other than Luna I cannot stand.

*************FLASHBACK TO HALF AN HOUR AGO*************

I was sat on my couch writing in my diary when my father walked in wering a grimace.

I set down my diary and walked up to him.

"Father what's wrong? You of all people, are never be sad." I asked

"Gill, I have some bad news but it is fortunate in a way..." He said

"What is it?" I asked imaptiently

"Well due to certain Mayoral rules say you must marry just after you turn 23."

"W-what! NO! I cannot and will not! I'm not in love!" I raged

"Son, each season I will host a masquerade ball where you can get to know all eligible bachorlerettes. Then on the last ball on winter 22nd you must propose."

"Father." I said calmly "You had better be joking because I am not attracted to one girl on this island and I doubt I will ever be."

"Gill I am truly sorry but if you do not you can never be Mayor of Waffle Town."

"This can't be!" I yelled and slammed my fist on the wall "Do I really have to Father?"

"Yes, I had to. And I fell in love with your mother, I am sure will find someone you like. How about the new girl Angela?" He smiled weakly

"NEVER! I would sooner marry Luna!" I grunted furiously

"Fine then how about Luna?"

"NO!"

He sighed "Gill at least work with me here, I will host the balls on the 22nd of every month. The first is in just 3 weeks so get ready."

"Where will they be held?" I asked clearly unimpressed

"In the town halls big back room remember? I just had it all done up by Dale."

"Fine. I will co-operate but I will choose my bride and my clothes."

"Thank you son." My father smiled

"What ever I just want to be Mayor." I replied turning my nose up angrily and walked out picking my diary up.

*************END OF FLASHBACK*************

I snarled viciously as I stood up and looked down at her, she had an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Next time you run look where you're going imbecile." I growled

"I'm so sorry Gill, I didn't mean to ru-" She started

"Whatever just get up." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair

"Jeez okay."

As she got up my picture of my mother floated out of my pocket and landed in her hands.

"Hey what's this?" She asked whilst looking at the picture "Wow this woman is really pretty Gill!" She gasped and her eyes sparkled

I snatched the picture back "That's the only picture I have of my mother I don't want you're grubby hands on it."

"Oh sorry... What happened to her Gill?" She said sadly

"S-she died." I sniffed gently

"Oh Gill..." She sighed "I'm so sorry I know exactly what that feels li-"

"Yeah right! I bet you had a perfect little childhood with a nice family!" I sneered

Her eyes widened and tears welled up in them.

"You don't know a thing about my childhood Gill..." She half said half sobbed

"So you have no damn right to talk about it you ignorant twat!" She yelled tears flowing

"At least you have a father who cares about you! I never even had that mine died before I was even born!" She shouted distressed

"I don't have a mother anymore either so I do know what it feels like you idiot!" She cried

She ran off to her home sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait! Angela!" I yelled after her

"Oh Goddess what have I done! Why did I have to say that, all she has been is nice to me and I had to be a damn jerk didn't I!" I clenched my jaw and face-palmed

"Gill. What did you to make Angela upset." Chase said

I whirled around "Um... I didn't mean to I just-"

"Don't. Bother." He said through gritted teeth "Im going to go cheer up Angela. Bye."

Great. Just great. Why do I have to be so stupid and ignorant like she said. I better go apologise to her soon.

**Angela's POV**

I cried all the way home. It brought up all the terrible memories of my childhood. Then again it's my fault I shouldn't of mentioned Gill's mother or dwelled on it. But boy can he be a complete ass when he's angry!

I sighed deeply "Hey Angela..." A voice whispered behind me and I jumped around nd saw Chase.

"Oh Chase, you scared me..." I sniffed and wiped my eyes

He walked up to me and hugged me, at first I froze from shock then I relaxed into it and hugged him back.

As we pulled apart I said "Thanks Chase, I needed that."

"It's fine Ange. Say how about you come to my house and I make us some dinner?" He smiled fondly at me

"Yeah, that sounds really nice Chase." I smiled back as we walked to his house.

**Chase's POV**

Once Ange and I got to my house I walked straight to the cooker and turned it on.

"Hey Ange, what's your favourite food?" I called back to her

"I like anything with cheese and/or tomatoes!" She beamed brilliantly, boy she's real pretty when she smiles

"Okay how about we share a vegatable pizza then?" I suggested

"Sure!" She replied casually

So I got on with making it, I already had dough made so the rest was pretty easy.

*Around 15 Minutes Later*

"Okay it's all done!" I shouted as I pulled our dinner out of the oven and placed it on 2 plates.

I carried it over to my dining table where Angela was sitting down smiling gently.

"Thanks Chase, I don't exactly have any money to buy food right now so this really helps." She said as I placed her plate down

"It's fine. Besides someone has to look after you. And I am your 'saviour' right?" I smirked

"Yeah you are, my knight in shining armour!" She exclaimed and then started chowing down on her pizza.

"Boy for someone so little you sure eat alot and fast." I chuckled

"Hey I m not little!" She chucked some food at me

I dodged "Hey don't waste that! Waste salt!" I threw some at her

She giggled as it hit her head square on. "Oh you're in big trouble mister!" She threw some salt back at me

After a salt fight we finished our pizza and she thanked me for a wonderful night and a great meal.

"I suppose I better go home to bed..." She said sadly

"If you want I'll walk you home." I shrugged

"Really? That'd be fantastic!" She did that beam of hers and I couldn't help but smile back as we walked to hers.

*Time skip: Walked to Angela's and back to Chase's*

As soon as I got home I changed into my PJ bottoms (namely a pair of tracksuit pants) and flopped onto my bed exhausted.

I put my hands behind my head and sighed.

"I think... Just think... That I might be getting a crush on a girl I just met..." I whispered to myself

"This is ridiculous, how can I like her like that when I barely know her. Maybe it's how beautiful she is, so pretty and sweet aswell and she smells like flowers. Listen to me goddess I sound like a stalker." I groaned

I put my pillow over my head and soon fell asleep.

**Angela's POV**

Dinner with Chase was nice, he is a really good cook!

I ran inside my house and jumped on my bed, then decided I should get dressed, after all I didn't wanna wear dirty clothes the next day aswell.

I put on my long t-shirt and yawned.

"Boyee, I feel tired. Oh what's that?" I heard a rustling from outside my front door bushes

I walked out and looked around, freezing half to death in my t-shirt which didn't even cover my knees.

Suddenly a little black kitten jumped out of the bush landing right in front of my feet.

"Eeek!" I gasped then smiled warmly "Hello kitty, you look cold and scared, wanna come in?"

It mewed and rubbed itself against my legs as I let it in.

"Let's see are you a boy or a girl, hmmm... Oh a girl huh? Well how about I give you a name let's see... How about Midnight!" I picked her up and she meowed happily as I twirled her around and placed her on my bed.

"You can sleep with me tonight if you want Midnight." I said as I jumped into bed and snuggled into the covers as she curled up onto hlf of my pillow.

"How cute..." I said sleepily and soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/N: So what do you think? Lotsa drama in this chapter, and some in the next. Please review if you like and some constructive critism would be good. :D


	2. Chapter 2: War Time

**A/N: Damn me I always forget disclaimers D: but really shouldn't it be obvious I don't own Harvest Moon? After all if I did it would be esier to marry Gill on AP... Anyhow this is the second chapter in my newest story hope you likey! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownz Harvest Moon yes?**

_**Chapter 2: War Time**_

_**Angela's POV**_

It was 5:30am and someone was waking me up by knocking at my damn door. WHO THE HELL IS UP AT 5AM! I suppose you know the answer though.

"Just a sec." I yawned as Midnight jumped off my pillow and onto one of my counters

I got up rubbed my eyes and went to my door, forgetting I ws dressed in just a t-shirt with my hair messed up.

I opened it to come face to face with Grumpy Gill.

"Oh. It's you." I said monotonously

"H-hi..." He said sheepishly and then blushed madly

"Gill why are you all red in your face?" I asked almost concerned

"Well u-uh you're just wearing a t-shirt..." He whispered

I gasped looked down at myself and blushed aswell.

"Um one minute." I smiled weakly through my pink face and closed the door

I got dressed in my green t-shirt with shorts and boots. I combed my shoulder length brown hair aswell, even if it was just Gill I had to make an effort.

I went back and opened the door "What did you want?" I asked as I leaned against the doorframe

"Well I wanted to apologise about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you cry I'm so sorry." He said sounding and looking sincerely apologetic

"It's partly my fault I shouldn't of dwelled on the topic of... of your mother." I said quietly

"No, no it's not I really shouldn't of snapped like that, I-i've been complete jerk to you, when all you tried to be was nice so I um brought you something. Here." He said and pulled out a little box

"Thanks Gill!" I smiled brightly and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pink shell.

"Oh my Goddess it's really pretty!" I gasped "A sakura shell! Thank you so much Gill!"

I jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

He tensed up with muscles I would never of guessed he had "Angela, what are you doing?" He asked puzzled

"What you never had a hug before?" I grinned

"Of course, but not from a girl apart from my... mother." He spoke gently

"Well you deserve it, you are now my friend after all!" I smiled as I let go of him and patted his shoulder

"No I don't I was an ass to you." He said sadly and looked down

"A real ass, wouldn't of come to my doorstep at 5 in the morning just to apologise and bring me a gift." I told him

He tilted his head slightly and smiled genuinley "I like the sound of being your friend." He said

"Yeah I am just the awesomest after all!" I proudly exclaimed

He chuckled as my belly growled and I blushed "Um, I guess I'm hungry." I said embarressed

"Hey wanna come to my house for breakfast?" He said

My eyes sparkled with the prospect of food as I grabbed his hand and bolted down to town whilst shouting "OF COURSE THANK YOU MY DEAR GILLIGAN!"

He yelped as I dragged him down town faster than I assummed he had ever been before. I then remembered I didn't know where his house was. I proceeded to tell him this and he smirked and pointed to a rather large house.

I gasped and my eyes widened "THAT'S your house! It's a castle!"

He half smiled at me then said "Well the mayor DOES get the highest wage in town."

"Ahh of course, of course." I muttered to myself.

When we reached his house he opened the door and gestured for me to walk inside. I smiled pleased with his manners and skipped inside. Mayor Hamilton stood there in a red bikini and I started laughing hysterically.

Gill stood behind me and I heard him say "Holy crap!" as I was still laughing.

Gill stormed up to his father and roared in his face "What the hell are you doing! That is a womens red bikini you have on!"

Hamilton giggled and tutted "Dear Gilligan I know that, I just wanted to see hpw you would react." He then skipped up the stairs humming happily.

By now I was on the floor crying with laughter clutching my sides in fear of them splitting open.

"Holy... Goddess... you... have... the... best... father!" I panted between fits of giggles.

Gill cocked his head at me and grunted "You actually believe HE is a good father? Goddess help you woman."

He walked into the kitchen which I admired with eyes that zoomed about taking in every inch. Gill turned around to me sighing "What's your favourite food?" He asked

"Anything with cheese and/or tomatoes." I replied nonchalontly

I saw a small smile appear on Gill's lips as he prepared food. I made him smile, blood suddenly rushed to my face at this thought. I brushed it off into the deeper relms of my mind.

_***15 minutes later***_

"Breakfast is done." Gill said setting down two plates as I ran from the living room to the table staring at my food.

"It's... It's so beautiful!" I cried and scarfed down over half in one bite. He had made us both tomato omlettes.

He looked shocked at me then he shrugged and began eating much more politely than me.

I then realised I was not being very 'lady-like' and sighed. To be honest I was ok with this, I'm not much of a girly girl. I much prefer sport, games, animals and food to nail-painting, pink things, dresses and shopping.

I started eating more politely then decided it would be a fun game to copy Gill's every action.

He put down his fork and took a sip of his tomato juice. I did so too.

He then started eating again but this time he used a knife. I did so too. He glanced at me with a confused expression. I did this to him.

He sighed, put down his fork and looked at me straight in the eyes and I decided to do the same. We stared into each others eyes unblinkingly for about 15 seconds until he growled in his throat. I tried to do this and failed miserably instead it cme out as a burp.

I started giggling like a teenager. Gill rolled his eyes at me and started to eat again, I already fifnished so I got up and washed my plate, all the time kept smirking and sideways glancing at me. When I got fed up of this I asked him what he looking at.

"We have a dishwasher." He half laughed half smirked.

Without missing a beat I looked him straight in the eye and said "I know."

"Then why did you wash up by hand?" He asked puzzled

"Because you have lemon squeezey soap!" I squealed excitedly, this was actually true.

Gill looked at me like I was insane and to be totally and completely honest with you, I was fine with this.

I took his plate off him and cleaned it up aswell not caring that he protested that he should do it because I was a guest.

I looked at him and sniffed his hair like the weirdo I was. He was completely freaked out by this. I then wanted to have some fun so I thanked him for the meal and ran out to the inn, leaving him perplexed.

_****Gill's POV****_

"What a strange girl..." I thought as she sniffed my hair and left.

I followed her down to where I saw her enter the bar. I strutted in and looked around. I only saw Chase, who stiffened at the sight of me.

"Where is Angela?" I asked coldy. I didn't like Chase, he was far too sarcastic yet relaxed.

"I never saw her." He said back just as cold as me

"Liar." I gritted my teeth

He tsked "YOU are the one who is a liar. And you made my friend cry yesterday." He glared at me

Suddenly Angela popped up from behind the bar and shouted "QUIT IT GUYS! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

I stared at her and Chase muffled a laugh behind his hand.

_****Angela's POV****_

I smirked at Gill's expression, right now I felt so ninja.

"How the heck did you get there?" He said jaw open

"BECAUSE I'M A NINJA!" I shrieked loudly and he covered his ears long with Chase.

I stormed up to Gill and yelled right in his face "Why did you leave me!"

"Wha-?" He started

"Our poor kids are dead because of you!" I cried

"Huhhhh?" He mouth still hanging open

Chase was almost dying from laughter right now, he was in on my plan though.

I then proceeded further into my plan and slapped Gill hard across the cheek and as he scowled at me I walked out angrily.

_****Gill's POV****_

"What the f*ck!" I shouted madly

Chase was suffocating from laughter.

"What just happened!" I roared at him

He looked me right in the eye and said "You just got slapped." Then burst out laughing

I growled ferociousy "I demand an explanation!" I yelled to myself and ran out the door.

Bad. Idea.

As soon as I got out a bucket of water tipped on my head. Freezing water aswell.

"Eep!" I yelped from shock

I started shivering only to find Angela was no where in sight.

There was a little yellow post it note on the bottom of the bucket. I picked it up and read it.

"Dear Gill, you have just been watered. Courtesy of Angela. :)"

I snarled and looked at the note again, it said PTO (Please Turn Over) so I did. This time it said:

"My friend, consider this a war. A prank war if you may, but still a war. Nothing is stopping you from returning fire."

I scrunched up the note and stormed to my house to dry off. Cursing my luck that I would choose the only mad-woman on this island to be friends with.

_****Chase's POV****_

I saw Gill get drenched by the water and I swear to you, I almost died that day. It would've been a happy death though.

It took me 5 minutes to regain myself. Then Maya walks into the kitchen and sees me. She was carrying a cake. Not good news.

"Chasey pleaaaaaase try my cake!" She pleaded with me

I sighed angrily "Maya you are an atrocious cook, you must have given me food poisoning around 500 times, so no."

She pouted and yelled at me "MEANIE!" Then ran up to her room sobbing

I shrugged and continued cleaning.

**_*LOOOOOOONG time skip 2 weeks (So it's day 15 okay?)*_**

**_**Angela's POV**_**

I hummed a tune whilst watering my well grown strawberry plants, in just 2 weeks I had done alot.

Hamilton told me about the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites. I even met one of them. HIs name was Daren, he told me if I got all of his ingredients he could make his rainbow appear.

I was very excited because today I finally caught a carp, I now had every ingredient.

I was also happy because I had performed another 2 pranks on Gill. But every time he was angry at me, I just gave him a tomato juice. That made things up.

I egged him and I even managed to change his soap to the trick one that makes you dirtier. It was the most fun I has since forever.

After all my farm chores were done, including feeding Midnight (she kept away rats), I skipped into town, right up to Daren's Tree then watered his flower.

"Blerrugh!" He spulterred "Must you always do that!"

"Yes." I said smugly then beamed and showed him all the ingredients.

"You got them!" He danced around

"Yep, now can you make a rainbow?" I asked

"Sure!" He then proceeded to chant something I didn't catch and then a massive, beautiful rainbow appeared next to us.

"Wow..." I gasped enchanted by this rainbow

"Thank you Angela! Now the waters have calmed so ships can come in!" Daren said gratefully then dissapeared

I smiled and bowed and turned around only to find Gill there watching, mouth hanging open.

I gulped "Ummmmmmmm..."

"That... that was a harvest sprite wasn't it?" He asked mouth still agape

"Y-yes." I stuttered

"I haven't seen one since I was 8 years old..." Gill stated closing his mouth this time. "Did you help make the rainbow appear?"

I nodded blushing "Yes I-I did."

He smiled, and it was a big smile. "Thank you Angela."

"It's fine really." I said still blushing

He shook his head smiling then he must of remembered something important because he gasped slightly. "Oh, I meant to come find you today, here." He then gave me a fancy looking invite, white with gold lettering.

"What's this?" I asked curiously

"Read it." Gill said

I read it and it said:

"Dear Angela, you have been formally invited to one of 4 masquerade balls being held to find Gill a wife. Sincerely Mayor Hamilton."

I stared at it confused "Wait... a wife?" I said utterly confused

Gill sighed and rubbed his head "Father says by the time I am 23 years old I must marry, it is one of the Mayoral rules. Everyone on this island is invited, and many other from places like Flowerbud Village and Forget-Me-Not Valley."

I frowned "That's really weird. I think forced marrage is wrong."

Gill ran his fingers through his immaculate hair "Me too, but if I want to become Mayor one day, I must."

"Wait... why the hell am I invited! It's not like we could fall in l-l-love!" I breathed heavily

Gill's face turned redder than his beloved tomatoes "N-no of course not, but everyone is invited, it's being held in the ball room of the Town Hall. You have to wear a ball gown that represents spring to you, and a matching mask. The Tailor's will cover that I should think."

"Right..." I said my face tinted pink

"Ahem." Gill coughed "Anyways, there will be a ball on the 22nd of every season, on the winter one I will propose."

"Okay thank you Gill." I hugged him and I felt him tense, then relax and he slowly hugged me back. I almost squealed in delight. When we pulled apart I said "Muahhahahhahaha! You hugged me!" Then ran off grinning like a maniac leaving Gill to smirk.

**A/N: Okay I like this one better than my last one. Oh and thanks to my first reviewer Ida! Your words encourged me greatly! :D Also the 3rd chapter will contain the ball (a little hint!) also I fogot to mention Chase in the 2 week bit, but his relationship with Angela has been blossoming. But he still has feelings for her :0!**


	3. Chapter 3: A lotta P's

A/N: Third chapter now up :D This one will be about the ball and Angela's dress. Aswell as describing her relaionship with Gill and many other villagers.

Chapter 3: Preperation, Pranks, People and Poultry

**Angela's POV**

It was the 17th of spring before I finally got around to going to the tailors to order my dress. I had spent the last 2 nights designing it. It was gonna be baby blue and long, but not puffy, it would be slim fitting. I also designed white heels and a white mask with baby blue pattering and a bluemist flower in the same blue embroidered into it.

I started singing quietly to myself with my design pages in hand walking to the tailors.

"You can take me dooown, with just one single blow. But you don't what you don't know. Someday I'll be, livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?"

I loved that song, it spoke to me y'know? It stated my relationship with Gill, when he was just my aqquantince. Of course we are now on better terms.

I stopped singing to myself and walked into the tailors, Shelly smiled and greeted me and Candace came running in, Luna following.

I had made good friends with both Luna and Candace, they were really nice girls. Though Luna could be a tad irratating, she was really pretty, funny and kind.

Candace was much shier, but she was just as considerate and not at all irratating.

"Hi Luna, Hi Candy!" I waved at them

They both walked up to me "Heya Ange!" Luna said exicitedly. Candace offered a small smile as my greeting.

"I am here to show you the designs for my dress!" I said, normally I wouldn't get excited over girly things but I had never been to a ball before so this was really cool.

I handed them my designs and they both simataneously gasped.

"These are beautiful! I love the intricate design on the mask!" Luna squealed

"Wow..." Candace breathed "I really love the plainness of the dress, yet somehow it still looks amazing."

"Thanks guys!" I giggled

"We HAVE to make this now!" Luna stated

"Okay how much?" I asked getting out my purse

"Nothing! It would be an honour just to make this dress! Don't you dare pay us!" Luna said

"Oh Luna I can't do that! It would be unfair to others!" I said worriedly

"Don't. You. Dare. Get. Money. Out." Luna growled "It's free!" Candace nodded in agreement

"Fine you win." I sighed and rised my hands in defeat whilst grinning

They both smiled greatly.

"Okay so when can I pick it up do you think?" I asked tilting my head like I do

"Hmmm... I reckon about the 20th?" Luna looked at her sister who nodded yet again

"Right then thanks guys!" I yelled to them as I exited the shop only to run into someone who was just entering.

I smacked full force into them and I fell on top of them. I looked the face and realised it was Chase.

"Oh hey Chase! Sorry about this..." I got up and offered my hand, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly

"That's okay." He said smiling as he took my hand I lifted him up. He looked suprised I had done it with such ease.

"What you think just 'cause you're taller than me that I can't be strong?" I shoved him playfully as he smirked

"Basically, yep freakshow." He grinned cheekily

I tutted "Anyways are you ordering your suit from here then?" I pointed back towards the tailors

"Yep. What about you?"

"I just got done giving in the design fo my dress! They both thought it was great too!"

"Really?" Chase raised a skeptical eyebrow "Wow. Luna's hard to impress well done." He saluted me and I giggled

"Thank you Chase, now I gotta go see Gill."

"Lemme guess, you pranked him and have a tomato juice ready." Chase rolled his eyes whilst beaming

"Yep, you know me so well best buddy Chase!"

He grinned again then his face became serious "Hey Ange, would you umm... would y-you be my date for the ball? You know as friends? So Maya stops bugging me." He asked eyes pleading with me.

I stroked my imaginary beard, prentending to think about it. "Hmmmmmmmmm..."

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!" Chase yelped almost close to tears

"Oh well sure! I hate to see a grown man cry." I replied smirking

He squeezed me tightly and I grinned and mischiviously placed a condom half in his pocket and half sticking out. This was gonna be fun.

I skipped away whistling Don't Stop Believin' by Journey as I heard a scream erupt from the tailoring I burst out in a fit of laughter as I ran towards the Town Hall.

**Gill's POV** 

When Angela got here I knew what was coming, tomato juice and an apology. Every time I swear to myself I won't forgive her but when I look into her soft brown eyes, I can't help but accept her apology.

She was giggling more than I had ever seen anyone do so when she burst through the Town Hall's doors.

"What's so funny?" I asked irratably

"I just put a condom half in half out of Chase's pocket as he went into the tailors and I heard Luna shriek so loud I almost went deaf." She said between bursts of giggles

The sides of my mouth twitched and I really wanted smile and laugh at this. But knowing what a prank feels like I knew I shouldn't but I sill let out a feeble smile. Enough for Angela to cross her fingers and shout "DEMOOOOON!"

I glared at her but then I saw the eyes and sighed in defeat, she got out a tomato juice and put on my desk and hopped on it right in front of me.

"I am trying to work Angela." I whined

"Fine, fine I just wanted to tell you I ordered my dress and I have my date for the ball." She smiled

My eyes shot upward at her "Who is it?" I asked eyes narrowing, she was bluffing to make me jealous I knew it.

"Chase." She beamed

"What." I hissed venomously "Seiously even YOU can do better Angela."

She shot me a glance that said shut-the-hell-up. And so I did.

"Gill you aren't... jealous are you?" She grinned slyly "I mean I had no idea that YOU had a crush on me..."

"W-w-what!" I stuttered "Of course not! I was merely stating a fact!" My face was going really red and I felt hot.

She giggled "Oh I'm sure..."

I huffed and pouted and I saw her eyes light up.

"Nya! Cuteeeee!" She yelled pointing at me

"What? I'm cute?" I smirked and her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands and ran out.

*3 days later*

**Angela's POV**

As soon as I finished my chores for the day I zoomed off into town to pick up my dress.

I stopped right outside the tailors when I read my watch it said 7:50.

"Damn. Still 10 minutes." I thought

I walked around town saying hello to everyone who passed by. I was liked in this town, they thought of me as strange but sweet. At least that was what I had heard.

I ran back to the tailors getting there just as it opened and flew inside to be greeted by a giggling Luna and a giddy Candace.

"Hello Angela here to pick up your dress?" Shelly asked

"Yeah! Thanks for making it again!" I beamed

"It's fine dear." Shelly smiled gently at me

I ran up to Luna and Candace "Hey guys, where's my dress!" I said excitedly

Luna smiled showing her brilliant white teeth "Candace and I were discussing and we think that we all should go into a stall each then emerage wearing our outfits! What do you think?" She asked

"I think that's an awesome idea!" I giggled

We all got our dresses in their cases and ran into the dressing stall, even Candy who never really ran, that showed how excited we were.

*12 minutes later*

I ws the first out, there were no mirrors in the dressing stalls so I walked out and my mouth hung open.

I am not a very vain person but I had to admit I looked AH-MAY-ZING!

Candace then came out and I turned around and gasped at her beauty.

She was wearing a deep violet dress that had pretty black flowers on it and a colour matching mask, I couldn't see her feet.

She looked at me and flashed a big smile then whispered "Angela, you look so pretty. I wish I was as pretty as you..." She sighed

"YOU ARE!" I squeaked "You are so beautiful Candy! You must have a date looking that good!" I squealed and she giggled blush smeared over her cheeks.

Luna then jumped out and posed magnificently in a perfect pink dress.

It was long and puffy (the opposite of mine) but still pretty pink and sparkly, but what was the nicest thing was the detailed white butterfly on the corset and the matching mask.

"Well what do you think?" She posed

"Luna you look so amazing!" I smiled

"Yes you do." Candace agreed

Lune then gasped "O-M-G! Ange you look so gorgeous!"

I blushed and laughed "I'm really not that good looking Luna."

"You SO are! Isn't that right Candy?" They both nodded and giggled as I blushed more

"So do both of you have dates or not?" I asked curiousity finally taking over

"I-I do." Candace said shifting nervously "It's Julius."

"Wow really! That's so awesome Candy!" I beamed "How about you Luna?"

"Nope! Remember I want to get my Gill!" She giggled and winked

I laughed and shook my head Luna then said "What about you?"

"Oh I am going with Chase, y'know a friend date thing." I smiled

"Really?" Luna raised her eyebrows in suprise and laughed "About time he asked you out!"

"W-what?" I stuttered completely confused

"Everyone knows Chase likes you more than 'just friends'!"

"You're talking gossip Luna! Chase just doesn't want to go with Maya that's all. Personally I don't blame him Maya can be very very annoying sometimes."

"Whatever you say Ange." Luna giggled

"It's true!" I giggled too "Hey did you both design your dresses too?"

"Yep, it took us forever though but I always knew mine would be pink!" Luna smiled

"I made mine violet to match Julius' suit..." Candy said quietly

"That's so sweet! Hey what's both of your favourite flowers?" I asked

"Mine's the snowflake flower." Candy smiled and I nodded

"Mine's roses! They are sooooo pretty and romantical!" Luna chanted

"Romantical? I'm pretty sure you just made that up Luna." I laughed

"I did, do you like it?" She laughed and beamed

I rolled my eyes "Anyways girls I better go, I gotta see some people today. But thanks so, so, so much for making my dress!" I yelled as I scrambled to get changed quickly

"No problemo Ange!" I heard Luna yell back

I was quicker getting changed and packing my dress away than before. So I was out in about 3 minutes.

"Gotta go see ya at the ball!" I waved to all of them

"Bye dear." Shelly said

"Goodbye Ange!" Luna waved back

"See you later." Candy almost whispered

*20 minutes later*

I had been back home and put my dress in, I just realised I had enough money and supplies for Luke to build me a coop. So I ran to Dale's Carpentry.

I burst through the doors dramatically and proudly exclaimed "AT LAST! THE TIME HAS COME FOR CHICKENS, DUCKS AND SILKWORMS!"

Luke ran up to me and grinned "So you saved enough stuff then?"

"I sure did!" I replied with triumph

"Alright Angela?" Dale walked in and smiled

"Better, I got enough money and materials for a coop!" I beamed

"That's great, just pass them to me and I'll send Luke and Bo out to get started." He said gruffly

"Right." I nodded and passed him everything

"Okay Luke go and tell Bo to get started at Angela's." He turned to his son

"Right Dad!" Luke nodded enthusiastically and ran off

"Bye Dale!" I smiled and walked out

Outside I saw Bo walking towards my house and whistling cheerfully, he noticed me and waved and I waved back.

Luke saw me too and sped up towards me.

"Woah Luke where's the fire?" I said giggling

"On my bandana why?" He asked tilting his head

"Never mind, did you wanna talk to me?" I asked

"Um yes, yes I did." He smiled "Angela would you, uh, go to the ball with me?" 

My mouth made an 'o' shape and hung there for a few seconds.

"Well, Luke, that's a really nice offer. But I, uh, already got asked by Chase." I smiled gently

"Oh right... I'm so stupid of course you wouldn't go with me anyways..." He looked down

"I so would but Chase did ask first, anyways you know who might wanna go with you?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Who?" He asked with sadness in his eyes

"That dancer girl, Selena, who arrived on the flower festival. I'm good friends with her and she told me she thinks you're kinda cute." I replied

"Really!" His eyes shot up sparkling with hope

"Yep." I giggled "Now go ask her then go to mine and get to work."

"Aye aye captain!" He ran off with great speed

I couldn't help but giggle and blush after he was gone.

Luke was very sweet and cute after all. And I guess I had a little crush on him, but I also had that crush on Chase.

I sighed and walked towards town. I then smiled devishly, it had been a while since my last prank on Mr. Grumps.

I got one of my notes from my pocket, now what did this one say?: 

Dear Gill,

You have been ninjaed.

Courtesy of Angela :)

I cracked up, oh how this was gonna be fun.

I skipped to town and looked around, I knew Gill would go out to get his lunch at the inn any minute now. So I hid in the bush near it.

As I planned I saw Gill walking towards the inn carrying his ever so precious diary.

I had to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing and giving myself away.

He was humming a tune then he stopped and sighed. He looked around and looked straight at me. My eyes widened I thought I had been discovered but then he looked away and continued walking. I thought he was just checking for me teehee...

Just as he got to the door I jumped him.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" I screeched as I karate kicked his back and he tumbled over.

I giggled furiously and placed the note next to him. I started running when he was getting up and as I reached the beach I heard him yell "ANGELA GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"LANGUAGE MY DEAR GILLIGAN!" I shouted back whilst laughing crazily and running away to Chase's house.

I ran to the door and knocked furiously and yelled "CHAAAASE! OPEN UP NOW! OTHERWISE THE MISSION SHALL BE COMPRIMISED!"

He opened the door quickly and I fell in. I got up and brushed myself off as he slammed the door shut.

I panted, Gill was pretty fast for someone who never gets out.

"What happened this time?" Chase asked

"Ninjaed his ass!" I puffed proudly

"Excellante my friend." Chase grinned "I bet Gill didn't like that one little bit."

"Nope." I smiled

You know that old saying, Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear? Well it's true. About a second later Gill banged furiously at the door.

"OPEN THIS NOWWWWW!" He roared

"Quick out the back window!" I whispered and Chase nodded

We jumped out of his window and ran towards my house, unfortunatly Gill saw us and started chasing us.

I sped up and heard Chase shout something at me but I was too focused on getting away.

**Chase's POV**

"Angela! Wait up!" I shouted as loud as I could but she was already out of sight.

"Damn my unfitness." I sighed, then heard Gill raving so I jumped into the bush.

"Where did they go?" He said through gritted teeth

I saw this as a good prank chance, so I jumped out and yelled "BOO!"

He turned to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up off my feet. I swear to you he had red eyes, burning from rage.

"Uhm... Hello Gill..." I smiled sheepishly

"Just tell me where she's gone." He said bluntly but I could sense anger boiling

"Um well I don't really kno-"

"Stop talking crap. Tell me NOW."

"Her house." I squeaked terrified of his rage

He threw me on the ground and ran off towards Ange's home.

"Great... Now I have to deal with Angela's temper, because she is gonna be mad I sent Gill after her." I sighed and got up grumbling to myself on the way to work

**Gill's POV**

I slammed into Angela's door repeatedly, not caring that it hurt.

"Open up! I know you're in there!" I yelled

"Angela is not here right now, please leave a message after the tone. BEEP." She said in a robotic like voice

"Get your ass out here now!" I shouted still banging and crashing into the door

"Calm down and I will." She said

I huffed and sighed "Fine, I'm calmer now."

I heard her unlock the door and peek out with the latch lock still on.

I put my face right to hers still angry.

She gulped and smiled whilst blushi- wait blushing!

"Why are you blushing?" I asked her

"U-u-um your face is so c-close to mine it feels weird..." She said sweating slightly

I felt her hot breath on my face and realised what she meant, so my face went all pink too.

But I couldn't pull away, all I could do was stare into her brown eyes. Eventually I pulled myself together and looked away and I pulled back still blushing and fixing my bow tie.

I then remembered I was angry at her and it came back and she must of seen my face because she quickly slammed the door again.

I sighed to myself and slid down it, my father wouldn't mind. He was always telling me to relax, so I would wait here then catch her unawares. But I didn't know count that I was tired and night rolls in fast when you're doing nothing.

**Angela's POV**

*10 hours later*

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU CHASE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled furiously at Chase

"Calm down, if I didn't tell him he might of killed me." Chase said brushing off my fury

"What I know is if you do not have something with cheese and/or tomatoes ready for me when I come to 'visit' you, expect your ass to be sore." I hissed and slammed the phone down.

It was already 9:00pm, I had nothing else to do that day but Gill was still outside. When Luke asked him why he was sitting there he just glared at him and Luke backed away slowly.

I sighed and decided it was time to face the music. So I went up to my door unlocked and opened it fully, and what do I find? Gill leaning against my wall, sleeping like a little angel.

I giggled and smiled, he looked so peaceful I didn't wanna disturb him. But I had too, I didn't want him to be cold all night.

I got down on my knees and shook his shoulder slightly. This somehow caused him to put his arm around me and pull me into his chest. I blushed like crazy and felt him shift and hug me tightly.

"Uhhhhm Gill?" I said looking up at his face

His eyes opened slightly and looked at me and smiled gently then closed them again. His eyes the shot open and looked down at me wide with shock.

He let me go and I jumped away both our faces red again.

"Ahem. S-sorry about that Angela..." Gill coughed

"I-i-it's fine." I stuttered fumbling to get up, Gill who got up before me offered his hand.

I took it and smiled "Such a gentleman."

"Yep that's me." He chuckled

"Modest too." I said sarcastically

He smirked then gasped "Oh no it's really late and dark! Abso-crapping-lutely perfect. Now I have to walk home, where anyone could jump me."

"Pffft, like anyone would jump you." I laughed

"You did." He remarked

That shut me up "Oh yeah."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Y'know, you could um like say here if you wanted." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy "I have a spare fold away bed."

"Thanks but it would be really... well weird after what's happened." He admitted

"Aw c'mon like you said it's dark and it's not like we'll be sleeping in the same bed!" I said tugging him in.

"Well that was one mental image I could of lived without thank you Angela." He said face turning a little pink

"Sorry. Oh Midnight I better feed you!" I squealed as she purred around my legs

Gill looked at me whilst I rushed about getting her bowl and favourite fish, Sardines, from a can.

"I never knew you had a cat." He said

"That's because you never asked." I said as I placed Midnight's bowl down and stroked her behind the ears

"Touche, but where did you get her from? I didn't see you bring a cat here."

"She was a stray so I took her in. She was hungry and cold. So I looked after her, she reminded me of myself when I was little." My eyes welled up a little bit with past memories

"What do you mean?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned

"When I was 12 years old I ran away from home, please don' ask why it's too painful, but my adoptive dad took me in. He is a scottish man named George McOwen, he took me in like I took in Midnight." I said smiling sadly

"Oh, really? Wow that's quite a past." He said

"Yeah... Say I kinda need to dress in my Pjs, mind turning around?" I said sighing

"Uh you're gonna get dressed right here, with me here?" He asked eyes bright

"Yes but if you peek, guess who nose will be broken." I sniggered

"Point taken." He said and turned around

I got changed quickly, but I also put on jogging bottoms too, after all there was no way Gill would just see me in a t-shirt ever again. Or was there?

"Okay done." I said and he turned back around

"Right." He nodded and proceed to take off his sweater-vest and started unbuttoning his shirt

"Gill, what are you doing?" I stared at his half bare chest and if it had been someone else I would have probably drooled

"Just getting ready to sleep." He shrugged nonchalantly

"Urrrh, okay." I said and pulled out the floor bed for him, whilst he continued to pull off his shirt and take off his shoes

I set it up with a pillow and blanket "It's not much but it's better than walking home in that storm." I nodded towards my window

"Thanks Angela, I can't think of anyone else who'd do this for me except you." He smiled gratefully

"It's fine." I waved it off "I'd do anything for my best friend."

He raised an eyebrow "I'm your best friend? Then how come you are always with Chase?" He asked

"Well I kinda like Chase as more than a friend." I giggled

I heard Gill snap his mouth shut and say through gritted teeth "Really..." He then got under the covers and turned to face me "Goodnight Angela." He smiled weakly

"See you in the morning Gill." I smiled back and turned off the light whilst creeping into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for ages, my computer got confiscated recently. Yes my mother stole it _ Anyways made this chapter extra long, hopes ya like it! :D


End file.
